


Ask the Dead

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [337]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Phil talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  

Phil sipped his coffee quietly. He’s never really liked waiting. It made him antsy and annoyed. This time was different though, since the person he was waiting for was rarely late. 

Tardiness did not a gentleman make, after all.

“Did you watch the football game last night?” Someone asked Phil with a tired tone. 

Phil didn’t have to look up to know who it was, so with a small smile, he placed his cup down and said, “It’s called soccer.”

It was code. Phil and Galahad had devised it a long time ago after they hit off once upon a collab mission. It annoyed the hell out of Galahad that Americans call football soccer, and it amused Phil to no end seeing Galahad get so worked up about labels.

The man that stood before him huffed and gestured to the available seat in front of Phil. “May I?”

Phil leaned back and gave him a nod, “Please.”

“You look well.” Galahad commented.

“So do you.”

“I think we’ve established that we’re not ones for small talk, so, tell me, why did you call me out here, Agent Coulson?” Galahad asked.

“I need your help, Galahad.” Phil said. He watched as Galahad tried to suppress a wince, making it look like his left eye was twitching.

“I don’t go by that name anymore.” Galahad informed him.  “You can call me by my given name. Harry.” 

“Oh?” Phil blinked. He’s never actually learned Galahad’s real name. The Kingsmen frowned upon it.

“Yes, well. You see, I’m sort of, well, _dead._ I can’t possibly carry the responsibilities of Galahad when I’m dead, now can I?” Harry sighed. 

Phil hummed, taking the cup in his hands once more to drink from it. “What a coincidence. I’m supposed to be dead too.”

“I believe condolences are in order.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about actually.” Phil said with a sigh. “I don’t want to be dead anymore.” he confessed.

“Ah.” Harry said. “Well, I’m not exactly a god, Phil. I’m not sure how I can help you.” Harry frowned.

“I need your advice.”

“I’ll give it my best shot.”

“Do you remember Agent Barton?” Phil asked,

“Your sniper? Yes, I remember him quite well actually. Still haven’t met anyone with the same level of skill he does.” 

Phil smiled, immensely proud of his friend, and then his smile faded, remembering what he’d done, or, if he was being technical about it, let happen. “They- SHIELD told him and the rest of the Avengers that I’m dead.”

“And you wish to correct this?”

“Yes.”

“Because of Agent Barton?” Harry gave him a cheeky smile.

“The Avengers are in need of a liaison, Harry. They’re burning through the list of handlers SHIELD currently has on staff. I’m the one best qualified for the job. I’ve worked with Stark, Thor, Agent Romanov an-”

“And, of course, Agent Barton.” Harry teased.

“That’s more than half of the team.” Phil tried to ignore the jab. “I know how they think, I can do this.” 

“You don’t have to convince me, I believe you.” Phil couldn’t help the sigh of relief he let out. “What’s stopping you?”

“Like I said, I know how they think. And I’m worried that…”

“You’re worried they’re going to think you purposely made them think you were dead? You’re worried they’ll think you betrayed them? You’re worried he won’t forgive you?”

Phil’s silence was answer enough. 

“To tell you the truth, I, too, have a reason to come back to life.” Harry smiled a little sadly. “His name is Gary. Eggsy, he liked to be called. According to Merlin, Eggsy’s inherited the name Galahad. He’s doing extraordinarily well as a kingsman, and I couldn’t be more proud… but…”

“You want to be by his side.” Phil nodded his understanding. “I feel the same way about Clint. I knew he was perfect for the Avengers the moment I found out about the Initiative. And I know perfectly well that he doesn’t need me anymore…”

“…but there’s just this part of you, unfortunately it’s the bigger part, that wishes he did.” Harry continued. 

“…And that very same part of you is wishing that he could understand…”

“…It wasn’t your intention to hurt him. It’s just-”

“…It’s what the job demanded.” 

“The need of the many,”

“outweigh the need of the one.” Phil finished with a humorless, sad chuckle. 

Harry huffed a laugh. “God, we’re idiots.” 

“What are we going to do now?” Phil asked.

“Well, I see two options for us: We tell them, or we don’t.” Harry shrugged.

“That’s what I’m asking you. Are we willing to risk it?”

“That depends, really. Is he worth the risk?” 

“Of course he is.” Phil didn’t even have to think about it. He run through Loki’s staff a hundred more times if it was for Clint. 

“Then there’s really no contest, is there?” 

Phil huffed, then smiled, his mind made up. “What about you?” He asked Harry. 

“I think perhaps it’s time to see Eggsy again.” Harry smiled. “Would you like to meet him?” 

Phil didn’t need to be told that Harry was asking him to stay, if only for moral support. He looked at his watch and smiled, he had a few more hours to kill… “Sure.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“… Yes Merlin. I will, Merlin.” Eggsy rolled his eyes even though Merlin couldn’t see it. Sometimes the man was such a nag that Eggsy can’t help himself.

Eggsy turned to face the dining room but froze as soon as he saw the man seated in one of the chairs. The man in question was a stranger to Eggsy and he’s met all of the Kingsmen.

“Good Afternoon.” Eggsy chose to say instead.

The man looked up from the tablet he was working on and stood up. He met Eggsy half way and stuck his arm out. “Good Afternoon, Mr. Unwin. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 _American._ Eggsy noted. “Please sit, Mr…” Eggsy took the proffered hand anyway.

“Coulson. Phillip Coulson.” He said as if the name was supposed to mean something. Mr. Coulson sat back in his chair and Eggsy sat opposite him. “I’m with SHIELD.” 

“Ah.” Eggsy has heard about SHIELD. They were the ones who cleaned up after that event in Greenwich. “How may I assist you then, Agent Coulson.” 

“Harry Hart was a good friend of mine.” Agent Coulson started. The involuntary twitch that that elicited from Eggsy seemed to be what Coulson was looking for. “And I know for a fact that you now bear his title.”

“Yes, well. I’m sorry for your loss, Agent Coulson.” Eggsy said with a straight face. For how many months now, he’s tried to forget the name Harry Hart, to finally move on. He found it difficult until now, but he wasn’t going to stop trying. 

“And I’m sorry for yours.” Agent Coulson replied. “I understand that you had a rather unique relationship with him.” Eggsy’s eyes widened a fraction. He’s never even told Roxy about his feelings towards Harry, and now this bloody American thinks he can just waltz in here and say whatever the bloody hell he wants? “And before you ask, no. I have never met you before.” 

“Then how-?” _would you know about my_ relationship _with him?_

Agent Coulson shrugged. “He’s told me about you.” He smiled a little at Eggsy. “In fact, he wouldn’t shut up about you. You know it took me two hours to get here, and he spent all that time talking about you?”

“What?” Eggsy’s head snapped up, he didn’t even notice he was staring at his clenched hands until he had to meet Coulson’s eyes again.

“I swear, Eggsy, he might be a gentleman, but he crushes like a schoolboy.” Coulson grinned at him like he knew a fantastic secret Eggsy didn’t.

“That’s enough Phil. I believe I asked you to soften the blow, not tell him everything.” Harry entered the dining room with a sigh.

“Did you? I must have mixed them up. I’m so sorry.” Agent Coulson said, looking completely unapologetic. “Well, I think you two have a lot to talk about. I’ll wait downstairs.” 

Phil quietly got off of his seat and patted Harry on the shoulder as he walked by. He closed the door gently behind him and stood there for a moment, listening in.

There were sounds of screams from behind the door, mostly from Eggsy, which was understandable, and then there were the sound of footsteps circling the dining room. And then there was silence. Followed by a soft moan. Phil stood up straight and headed for the storefront. He’ll just wait for them there.

—

Clint pretended to read the newspaper when really he was keeping tabs on the man seated a few tables away from he was. When the man stood up and walked away, Clint whispered into his lapel. “He’s on the move.” Hill gave him an affirmative and told him to stay put for further instructions. 

He flipped the paper to the sports section and started to earnestly read when a young man sat across him. Clint frowned, then looked around to find several tables around him empty. “Hello.” Clint greeted, unsure.

“Hello, Agent Barton.” Clint sat up straighter. This was not part of the mission. “My name is Galahad. I’m a Kingsman.”

 _Kingsman._  Clint knew who they were. “You’re not Galahad.” He stated plain and simple.

“Yes, well, the previous Galahad no longer bears the name and I was the one who inherited it.”

Clint was still suspicious, but he couldn’t exactly ask this guy for an ID. “What do you want?” Clint asked instead. 

“From you, nothing. But I believe I have something you want back.” Galahad smirked. Clint had no idea what he could possibly be talking about, but he didn’t like the sound of it. At all. “Don’t worry, we, at Kingsman, expect no compensation. We just want you to understand: He’s sacrificing a lot to just be in the same city as you.” Galahad smiled sadly at him before he stood up, giving the person behind him a nod.

Clint turned immediately, expecting to see someone with a knife headed for him, or something, what he sees instead is the old Galahad, smiling down at his companion to say goodbye, before he met with the new Galahad, holding hands and walking away.

But that wasn’t what caught Clint’s attention. What caught his attention was the man sitting opposite the old Galahad. Even with his back turned to Clint, he knew exactly who the man was. 

The last time he saw that man was before Loki. Before he lost him. 

Hill was talking to Clint through his earpiece but he can’t hear a single word. His heartbeat drowning every sound around him. He murmured something back to Hill. They can finish the mission on their own. It’s a milk run anyway.

He can’t take his eyes off of the man and he doesn’t even register that he’s walking towards him until he’s only a few steps away. He finally, finally got to him and when he saw the man’s face, he swallowed the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. 

The man put down the cup of coffee that he was addicted to - no matter how many times he denied it - and gave Clint a tentative smile, as if he was nervous - and things weren’t unbelievable at the moment, that might have thrown Clint for a loop.

“Hello.” Phil said.

“Hi.” Clint said in a breathless exhale before leaning down and hugging the man as tight as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/138617215426/part-onemore-yes-merlin-i-will-merlin)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/136762728686/have-i-never-written-anything-related-to-the)


End file.
